Key to the Plasma Energy Chamber
The Key to the Plasma Energy Chamber is the only thing which can unlock the Plasma Energy Chamber. As such, it could be the key to the end of Cybertron...or a miracle. Fiction Generation One cartoon After the Quintessons were overthrown, the Key was placed in the stewardship of the leader of the Autobots, which he was to guard with his life. However, Vector Sigma caused Galvatron to learn of the Key, and that it could allow him to use the Plasma Energy Chamber to destroy Cybertron. He organized an assault on Autobot City, where Optimus Prime had stored the Key. The battle allowed Pounce and Wingspan to get in and steal the key. Heading for Cybertron, the Decepticons launched an attack, while Scourge was sent to the Plasma Energy Chamber. However, Galvatron hadn't told Scourge of his plan, and Scourge jumped the gun a little. He placed the Key in the activation slot, causing plasma energy to unleash and nearly kill him. Spike Witwicky and Cerebros managed to remove the Key, and hid it with Brainstorm. Unfortunately, the Autobot shuttle was hurled to Nebulos by a stray blast of plasma energy. The Rebirth, Part 1 After the Decepticons allied with the Hive, they were able to steal the Key from Brainstorm. Scourge held it, but Arcee and Daniel Witwicky took it from Scourge. The Rebirth, Part 2 Zarak, however, used Scorponok to grab Arcee and Daniel, and take the Key to Cybertron. Setting the console on a timer, Galvatron gave his men ten minutes to escape, at which point the Key would open the Plasma Energy Chamber, and the plasma energy would spread out toward the sun. However, that had been Vector Sigma's plan all along. The excess solar energy was used to restore Cybertron's energy reserves, bringing about a second golden age. The Rebirth, Part 3 Universe The Quintesson Al-Badur explained the Plasma Energy Chamber as a conduit intended to directly channel the power of Primus, one of the Quintessons' first attempts to control the imprisoned god. The results... didn't turn out so well. Disclosure ''Transformers: Universe'' The Key to the Plasma Energy Chamber appeared in Transformers: Universe. Its appearance is 3D CGI. After the Quintessons were overthrown, the Key was placed in the stewardship of the leader of the Autobots, which he was to guard with his life. However, Vector Sigma caused Galvatron to learn of the Key, and that it could allow him to use the Plasma Energy Chamber to destroy Cybertron. He organized an assault on Autobot City, where Optimus Prime had stored the Key using the GroundBridge. The battle allowed Pounce and Wingspan to get in and steal the key. Heading for Cybertron, the Decepticons launched an attack, while Scourge was sent to the Plasma Energy Chamber. Ratchet grabbed the Key from Scourge. Fearing that the Decepticons use the Plasma Energy Chamber to destroy Cybertron, the Autobots have a safeguard the key and traveled into space aboard the Miranda II with the Decepticons chase. Category:Keys Category:MacGuffins